G Chapter 10: Demonstrate Your Skillsー
ー |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Honryō hakkiー |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 10 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = February 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 24 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 09: My Clan |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 11: An Important Deck }}Demonstrate Your Skillsー is the tenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot The surrounding crowd marvels at how easily Riku filled his field with units, seeing it as a display of Neo Nectar itself. Despite her situation, Tokoha reassures herself with the belief in her deck and her opportunity to stride on the next turn as Riku begins his attack. She easily deals with his first attack, blocking the following attack with a Perfect Guard. His drive check reveals a Critical trigger which he passes on to his rear-guard, Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard. Rather than attack Tokoha's vanguard he opts to attack her Maiden of Gladiolus with the powered-up rear-guard. She doesn't guard though puzzled by his actions. As her turn begins she rides Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha. From the sidelines Shin and Kamui discuss how the true battle would begin now, even though Riku may have had the advantage up to this point, Tokoha's deck could only truely function once she had strode a G unit. Using Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini to pay for the cost, she strides Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea. She wasn't going to lose with the deck that showed her as Tokoha Anjou. With Ahsha's skill she superior calls another Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu, using it to bring out another copy of the Grace Knight she proceeds to call. Riku braves through Tokoha's attacks protecting his rear-guards as opposed to stopping her rear-guard with two criticals from hitting his vanguard. Inspite of being unsettled by Riku's strategy, she ends her turn. Suprising the others who expected him to stride, Riku goes straight to his main phase and by returning four cards to his deck his able to legion. Lycoris Musketeer, Saul joins Lycoris Musketeer, Vera on the vanguard circle, their legion skill providing additionally power to the entire field of Musketeers. Tokoha has only two guards in her hand to guard with outside of Ahsha but stays confident as she only has two cards in her damage zone. Using those two cards to block the rear-guard Rikhard's attack, she waits on the outcome Riku's other attacks. Riku follows up with his vanguard, revealing a Stand trigger and a Critical trigger through the Twin drive. Standing the rested Rikhard, he gives the critical to the vanguard. He questions whether this was the extent of Tokoha's Neo Nectar as he continues his onslaughter on a despairing Tokoha. Having just finished his own match, Chrono, rushes towards Tokoha asking her of her results. She dejectedly apologises to Chrono revealing she had lost while the surrounding crowds whispers how that Mamoru Anjou's little sister had lost. Even though she lost, she admits that Riku had a greater handle over Neo Nectar than she did, calling out rear-guards to fill his field while eliminating his opponent's rear-guards. Shin and Kamui join the conversation stating that the triggers he pulled on his last turn were the same ones that he had returned to his deck in order to legion. Riku himself makes an appearance telling Tokoha that she simply was a suitable fighter for Neo Nectar. While searching for his next opponent Riku reveals that he knows of Chrono's desire to know whether he is a suitable fighter for Gear Chronicle. Before Chrono can question Riku any further, Shion arrives announcing that he was to be Riku next opponent. Featured Units Neo Nectar *Chestnut Bullet *Blue Rose Musketeer, Ernst *Maiden of Dimorphotheca *Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu *Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka *Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca *Maiden of Passionflower *Red Rose Musketeer, Antonio *Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini *Blossoming Maiden, Cela *Grace Knight *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Maiden of Gladiolus *Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia *Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel *Carnation Musketeer, Rikhard *Lycoris Musketeer, Vera *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters